Pushing His Limits
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Sam's training has pushed him too far and now he's critically ill. By not saying anything he lands up in hospital. John has never felt so guilty in his life, him and Dean are grief-stricken, family friends are left despaired. And then Sam is diagnosed with severe Chronic fatigue syndrome. A hunter family's struggle.
1. Chapter 1

Sammy coughed violently. He was propped up in his bed, his joints aching and his body racked with tiredness. He hadn't been able to sleep for a while and when he had slept it was tough as he constantly had the chills and sweats. It was seriously raring on him.

"Okay Sam?" Dean asked coming into the room and leaning against the bedpost.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You kept me up most of last night"

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine, so?"

"Just can't sleep"

"Ah" Dean nodded, bent down and tied up his shoelace. "Well I'm going for a jog. Dad will probably be back before me"

"Okay" Sam watched Dean leave, waiting till he heard the door bang shut and got up off his bed to make his way to the kitchen. His legs started to crumble when he reached his door and he quickly grabbed the wall, using that to hold himself up.

He thanked the lord he was tall enough to reach the medicine cupboard and took the painkillers out, popping two in his mouth and then put the pills back.

He started to choke then, the pills getting stuck in his throat and he ran for the sink his muscles yelling in the protest. He plucked a cup off the draining board, filled it with water and chucked it back.

The pills slipped down his throat easy then, his throat was still a bit sore so he chucked back more water.

He found himself to the sofa and collapsed on to it then turned the TV on. But he didn't watch it as he had feel asleep.

"Sam wake up" His body was jostled. Sam groggily looked up to see his father, brother and Uncle Bobby there.

"Uh what?" Sam sat up slowly.

"Having a nap are we Sammy?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah"

"Well get up boy" John said roughly. "We have to get going"

"What? We leaving already? We've been here one week!"

"Son we're not leaving. We have a lead, you're helping"

"I don't want to"

"What do you mean you don't want to?" John growled.

"Dad I'm just really tired"

"Tired?"

"It's true dad" Dean spoke up. "He barely slept last night"

"Stop being lazy and get off your ass Sam"

Sam saw it pointless to argue with his father any longer about it, he choose not to tell anybody that he was ill therefore he could suffer a hunt and face the consequences.

He climbed into the back of the impala followed by Dean as the men sat in the front.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have done it, just told his father no, just told him the truth! But he was Sam Winchester and he was an idiot.

"Hey wait up Sam!"

He stopped where he was, waiting for the other boy to catch up to him.

"God you look awful"

For once Sam didn't roll his eyes at his dramatic gay friend Tyson because for once he was dead on right.

"It's just a fever"

"Shouldn't you be home in bed then?"

"With my dad?"

"Ah" Tyson put his arm around Sam's shoulders. "I'll look after you, love"

"Thanks Ty" Sam smiled at his friend as Tyson led them into the school.

Despite Sam only having stayed here for a week he had made quick friends with Tyson Davison and his friends.

Tyson had welcomed Sam into the school the moment he met him. Tyson was late for class and Sam was lost surprisingly they stumbled across one another.

"_Whoa! Hey kid" _

_Sam looked up seeing the guy in front of him, he had on grey jeans and a red checkered t-shirt with cowboy style boots. He was a red-head with a tanned face so Sam assumed the hair was dyed. He was slightly shorter than Sam. _

"_I'm lost" Sam admitted. _

"_That's okay, who do you have?" _

"_Mr. Bennett, room 109" _

"_That's me" Tyson grinned. "I'm late" _

"_Oh yeah?" _

_Tyson giggled. "I didn't get up to anything Sam" _

_Sam's head shot upwards, a shocked expression on his face. "I didn't mean it like that" _

"_It's okay Sam" Tyson grinned again, grabbed Sam's hand and took him to class. _

_He showed Sam to his classes all day and by the end of it Sam had got the hang of it. _

_At lunch he showed Sam to his friends who all took him upon board. _

_Tyson was gay but what made him him was his campiness, his humour and his kindness. He called everybody, even strangers 'love' and was the most dramatic person Sam had met. _

The two of them walked into the school now and their first lesson, Mr. Bennett which was maths.

Tyson set Sam down on his seat before going to his own. Sam's head had felt woozy since the hunt but in class his head started to spin. The girl tapping her pen behind him became louder, his teachers droning voice faded off into the background, someone coughed and then…

Sam clutched the table edge in front of him as he felt like falling off the chair. He looked up and around but no one had noticed.

"Okay?" Anna asked when his gaze landed on her whom had a concerned expression on her face. Anna was one of Tyson's friends, tall, lithe and a red-head who on seeing his brother Dean fancied him from the off-chance.

"Fine" He muttered to her and then his world went black.

* * *

Anna ran for Sam, Tyson straight behind her reaching down to him.

"I feel a pulse" Tyson cried feeling Sam's wrist. He pulled Sam's head onto his lap. "Come on Sam wake up"

"I've called the hospital" Kacey stood, arms wrapped around herself, staring shocked down at Sam as Anna fended off the class who were all standing around Sam.

"Call his brother too" Tyson told Kacey.

"Why?"

"Because he needs his brother call him" Tyson almost screamed at her.

"What's his number?"

Tyson digged around in Sam's pockets and chucked the phone at her who then shakily dialled the number.

The ambulance came first in five minutes due to it not being far from the high school. As they were coming up to the classroom Sam woke up sitting straight up as he did, but his body had had enough of working and his vision went black once again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this. I had the idea in my mind and I don't think no one has written about it, I looked but couldn't find any. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows. Special thanks to theSAMPIRE, rozzy07 and murphy9202 for reviewing. **

Tyson walked back and forth across the hospital floor biting his nails instead of tearing his hair out which he had been doing. This took too long.

He was the only one there; they would only let him come in the ambulance and nobody of Sam's family had been reached, Dean's phone was off and when the hospital tried his father's there was no answer. So all Sam had right now was Tyson.

He stopped the pacing and went to get another coffee when he had got back to where he was Sam's doctor was there.

"How is he?" Tyson dumped the coffee in the bin and ran up to the doctor.

"And you are?"

"Sam's brother"

The doctor nodded. "Sam is okay now"

"What's wrong with him?"

"We are conducting tests right now at this moment in time we do not know but Sam is stable and you can now see him"

"Thank you" Tyson made to go to the room but the doctor put his hand on his arm.

"I do need one of your parents to-"

"Our older brother is on his way"

"Is he over 18?"

"Yes"

The doctor nodded and let him go. Tyson rushed into the room and stopped at the sight of Sam.

He looked awful lying there in a hospital gown. He looked fragile and Tyson could see under the gown that Sam was skinny, too skinny.

"What have you been hiding?" Tyson sank down on the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam tried to smile but faltered. "I'm sorry"

"Hey, why are you sorry?" Tyson pushed back his thick hair.

"For doing this to myself"

"Hey you did not"

"I did I should have put more of a fight"

Fight? "Sam, tell me what you're talking about"

"I, I've been ill and I, I should have told instead of father" He stopped.

Tyson leant over and grasped Sam's wrist. "What did your father do?"

"I can't tell you"

"Sam tell me, where did he hurt you?"

"He didn't" Sam's eyes went wide.

"Okay calm down" Tyson told him. "But the doctors will be asking you these questions"

"You think my father's abusive?" Sam whispered.

"That's what it sounds like"

"It's because I can't explain" Sam thumped his hands down on the bed. "My father aint done nothing to me, I did I did"

"Sam calm down, I believe you"

Sam looked into Tyson's eyes. "I can't explain"

"It's okay"

"What about the doctors?"

"I'm sure Dean can handle it"

"Handle what?"

Tyson turned around to see Dean standing there in his all too famous leather jacket, his normally don't give a fuck expression one of concern for his brother and anger for everyone else.

Tyson liked Dean; he had met him when he took Sam home one night after watching a late film with the group and found him likable. Not many people did, many people stayed out his way but Tyson saw something underneath, saw that there was more to Dean, more to see and like.

"Sam said he's dad's away but you can take care of everything" Tyson lied.

Dean nodded, his face softening and gave Tyson a pat on the shoulder and grasped his brother's hand. Tyson left, to give the brothers privacy going outside to call their friends and inform them of what was happening.

"I should never have let you go on that hunt. I knew you weren't well and I didn't stick up for you, fuck"

"Dean don't"

"I'm going to kill dad"

"Hello? Mr Winchester?"

Dean's head snapped around to see a tall man in a white coat that looked to be in his forties and fit.

"Dean Winchester, I'm his brother"

"Your other brother said you're of age?"

Other brother? Oh, Tyson, of course. "Yes"

"Can you fill in these forms please?"

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked the doctor while taking the insurance forms.

"We are running tests, we should know for you by tonight."

"Okay" Dean turned back to Sam sitting beside his brother.

"It was my fault" Sam said quietly.

"Wha? Sam how can you think that? It's not your fault"

"It is. I knew I was ill and I didn't say anything. I just went on a hunt and made myself worst. My fault, all my fault"

"Hey stop that" Dean made Sam look at him. "Its not your fault"

Sam searched Dean's eyes and nodded, although still knowing it was his fault no matter what his brother said.

Sam knew something was wrong. He knew.

"Besides it's probably nothing" Dean stroked Sam's hair back from his face and smiled. "Why don't you try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Sleep with me" Sam grasped his brother's wrist.

Dean nodded and lowered himself into his brother's bed wrapping his arms tightly around him.

* * *

John walked into the hospital room to see both his son's zonked out on the bed. A smile touched his lips before he remembered that they were on a hospital bed, but they hadn't slept like this for years.

Sam's doctor was running tests and should know within a few hours, all John could do was sit and look over his sons until the results came through.

He stared down at Sam, how could he have let this happen to his kid?

He knew he wasn't the world's best father but he still loved them, he wouldn't let anything happen to them…until he had.

Sam always complained about hunting so John didn't think anything of it but his son had looked ill. When he had come in and saw Sam fast asleep on the sofa he sensed something wrong, so on the hunt he made sure that Sam hardly did anything.

The thing was he should have left his son asleep, he knew that. The hunt pushed him further but without it they still woudnt have known how ill Sam was.

He was pondering that when he noticed the boy curled up in the seat next to the bed, eyes wide awake staring at Sam.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy looked up at him, studied his face then stood up and held his hand out. "I'm Tyson Mathews, I go to school with Sam-"

"Well thanks for being with him but his brother and I are with him now"

"I'm not leaving" Tyson withdrew his hand and stared hard at John. "I'm staying right here"

"And I said your leaving. I will call security"

Tyson's hard look dropped and he turned towards Sam laying his hand on top of his. "Please don't, I love him"

"What?"

Tyson turned back to look at him and he saw the tears rolling down the boys cheek. "He's my boyfriend"

**A/N; Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. I tried to update as quickly as possible at seeing how many people liked this. **

**I have no knowledge of how it works in a hospital or of the disease so if I get anything of it wrong feel free to point out my mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AshleyMarie84 and the two guest's thank you so much for your reviews. This kind of ran away from me so I hope it's okay. **

"He's my boyfriend"

"Excuse me?"

"How is he?"

Tyson, Bobby and John looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked stepping into the room.

"Get this boy out of here" John stood firm, arms crossed as he glared at Tyson.

"I'm not moving"

"What? Am I meant to believe you?"

"Yes"

"Even if Sam was gay and dating you, you barely know each other how can you be in love in a week" John sneered at Tyson then turned to Bobby. "We won't know till tonight of his condition but this guy" John stabbed a thumb in Tyson's direction. "Thinks him and Sam are in love"

"Is that true boy?" Bobby asked, eyebrows raised. He knew about Sam being gay, the boy had confined in him, wanting to tell someone but too scared at his brother and father's reaction. It was understandable, John was a righteous man and Dean came off as homophobic with the comments he made.

Now his boyfriend had gone and outed him to his father without a thought.

"It is" The boy had tears in his eyes. Oh boy, he was an emotional one.

"Right well" Bobby started to say but then the boys stirred on the bed. Would he ever catch a break?

"What's going on?" Dean scowled. "I barely slept, I only just got off"

"Dean" Tyson called out softly not wanting to wake up Sam as he looked so peaceful despite how ill-looking he looked.

"Oh hey Ty"

"You know him?" John asked his son.

"Yeah he's Sammy's friend"

"Friend" John snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"I'll just leave" Tyson looked down at his feet and turned around to walk out. Bobby stopped him from reaching the door by grabbing the boys arm. "It's okay son, Sam would want you here"

"Well I don't" John retorted.

"Oh stop acting like a child" Bobby snapped at John. "This is about Sam. Yes Sam is gay get over it, Tyson is he's boyfriend get over it. Focus on Sam who wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you"

"If it wasn't for me? And what would you know about Sam being gay?"

"He told me" Bobby said. "Since he obviously couldn't talk to you about it. As for why he's here, I told you to let up on them boys and you didn't listen"

"There my boys, not yours"

"Well then act like a father"

"How dare you! I didn't see you doing anything!"

"Like you said you're their father"

"Exactly! So where the hell do you get to come off like their yours?"

"Well see the thing is I happen to care more about them then you do" The words shot out of Bobby's mouth without his permission.

John looked like he just been slapped in the face. "I do care"

"Please stop" A whisper came from the bed.

John and Bobby glanced over to Sam who was trying to sit up on the bed, Dean moved behind him pulling Sam onto his chest while sitting half off the bed. "You okay sport?"

"Just stop arguing" Sam whispered.

"I'm sorry son" John had the grace to look ashamed. Bobby followed his lead; he knew he shouldn't have said that to him, he did know that John cared for his boys. It was just that he was so angry at John pushing the boys too far that it had ended up landing Sam in hospital.

Sam nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"Tired" Sam answered with a frown. "And my head hurts if I think or say too much"

"You barely got much sleep" Dean smiled sadly not wanting to even think there was more to it.

Sam just nodded and then he saw Tyson and a smile lit up his face. "Tyson"

"Hey" Tyson moved closer to the bed siting on the other side of Sam whose hand reached out to Tyson but dropped down halfway, Tyson gripped Sam's hand tightly but not too much that he was squeezing Sam's hand.

Sam glanced up at Tyson, seeing the worry etched on his face and the tears in his eyes just wanting to touch then lips and trace away all the pain. But Sam didn't think he could move without collapsing, besides his dad was here and not happy about his gayness.

_Sam always knew he was gay. Girls just did not do it for him, his brother pointed them out enough time but Sam felt nothing. Then when Sam really started to learn the family business at eleven years old he saw a boy with his shirt off, a hot boy and that's when he realised he was gay. _

_He wanted to tell someone, he didn't have friends due to moving around too many times, all he really had was his brother and dad. He couldn't tell them, Dean constantly made jokes about gay people all the time that made Sam wary of telling Dean like his brother would make fun of him, make the jokes on Sam. His father was just the kind of person who didn't hate gays but frowned upon it and would not be happy to learn his son was Gay. _

_He kept it to himself for a while until he was thirteen when he couldn't hold it in no longer and told Bobby, his second father, his laidback father. Who better a person to tell? Bobby supported him and promised to keep it quiet. _

_He had boyfriends of course but there wasn't enough time to spend with them to really fall for them, until he met Tyson. _

_They were instantly friends on the first day and then the day after Tyson invited him to go to the cinema with his group of friends. Tyson took Sam back home and then something happened and they were kissing and he felt and saw everything he never had before. _

_Sam never knew how possible it was to fall in love with someone over a couple of days but Sam knew him and Tyson were it. _

"It's true, you and him?" John stared down at his son.

Sam looked up nervously and nodded.

"You love him?"

"Yes"

"You hardly know each other how the heck can you fall in love?"

"That's not the issue here dad, okay?" Dean spoke out lifting his gaze to meet his father's head on.

John nodded and took a step back. "We'll talk about it later"

* * *

"The results" Sam's Doctor Neil held his hand out and took them from the nurse Beth scanning them over. "Oh crap"

"It's going to ruin his life" Nurse Beth commented. "He's what sixteen?" She shook her head. "People would rather have cancer then have this illness"

"It's not treatable" Neil said to Beth. "Cancer has a death rate unlike CFS but there's treatment and a chance to live. CFS is stuck with you for life and there's not a slight cure"

"Now I have to tell his family" Neil glanced towards the door where Sam was staying in.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor delivered the news. "Chronic fatigue syndrome, what the heck's that?" Dean asked, never one to pay attention to school. "I said what's the fuck that?"

"Don't swear Dean" John said absently, his gaze outside the window.

"Chronic stands for on-going and fatigue stands for tired, put it together Dean" Sam said harshly, his fingers tightening on Tyson's hand.

Dean left the room at his brothers harsh remark and Bobby hurried out after him.

"Please leave me alone" Sam said to the doctor and his father. John waved the doctor on and then turned back to the bed. His son wanted to be alone to deal with it, he couldn't deny him that.

"Tyson stays" Sam said, eyes on the wall.

"Very well" John said tightly then shut the door behind him and went out into the corridor. "How long will his condition be for doc?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester his condition is very severe, the average case it goes on for six months but your's son's is much more, it will go on well into his adult hood, I am sorry"

"What's the cause?"

"There is none sir"

"But there's got to be something right? Something that can?"

"Infections have all been known to lead to-"

"If he had an infection and overworked, could that lead to?" John couldn't say Sam's diagnosis, he couldn't say the words.

"I could not say sir"

I knew it. My fault. I did this to him. John shook the doctors hand and then went out into the sunshine. The sun was shining down heating up the earth but John felt so cold. He saw Dean sitting on a bench outside the hospital with Bobby, who was talking earnestly to him.

John watched them for a few seconds and then started in the opposite direction. He went straight into the place he needed and sat down. "What can I get you sir?"

"The strongest drink you've got here" I fucking need it. My fault. I've destroyed my boy's life. My fault. All mine.

* * *

Bobby had just dropped a distraught Dean off at his house and then had to go looking for John. Sam only wanted his boyfriend with him and had threatened to call the guards when him and Dean had gone back, Bobby had to practically drag Dean out of that hospital he was so angry at how his brother was treating him.

John could have easily gone on a hunt which might sound that he didn't care, he truly did, it was just his way of dealing with things. Like when his wife and soulmate had died, he had run away with his boys. When John couldn't fix things he ran away, it was practically he's motto.

Bobby was about to go find out if there was any hunts around here when he saw the sign to the pub. Of course, the pub.

Just drink it all away, now that was Bobby's motto. He hadn't earned the namesake of town drunk for nothing.

Bobby supposed that was something him and John had an understanding of, they had both lost their other halves and had dealt with it in the only way they knew how.

He went into the pub.

"Come and give it a go then" John taunted the two men at the bar that looked extremely pissed off at him.

_Great _Bobby muttered.

John laughed and laughed and then one of the men punched him. John hit back and the other man went for him. Bobby knocked him back hard so that he went tumbling to the floor then hit the other man just as hard. He gave the people around a menacing look so that they all stepped back as he hauled John up and got him the hell out of there.

* * *

"They're gone" Tyson told Sam once Bobby and Dean had left. Sam opened his eyes, ashen with tears. Tyson pulled his boyfriend's head into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"I can't deal with this Ty. It's not like I just have CFS, I have it severely. I won't be able to do anything. I will feel exhausted every minute of every day for the rest of my life, I can't do this" Sam started to hyperventilate from the panic of what his life was going to be like.

"Hey, hey" Tyson gripped his shoulders. "Breathe, in, out. Come on Sam"

Sam fumbled for Tyson's fingers, threw his head back and gulped in the air. Even that caught on a wave of dizziness and as his head smacked back down he threw up over the bed, getting sick on Tyson.

Tyson jumped up and coaxed Sam back down into his bed, wiped the sick off his face and made him drink some water before calling for a nurse. She gave him a fresh shirt and cleaned it up, checked up on Sam and then left them alone.

Tyson sat next to Sam. "No don't" Sam gripped his sleeve.

"You want me to go?" Tyson cocked his head towards the door.

"No" Sam smiled sadly. "Can you get in here with me, I promise not to throw up on you again"

"Of course" Tyson lay down on the bed next to Sam, wrapping his arm around the Sam's shoulders who leant into him.

Sam knew he should tell Tyson to go, to let him go because there was no way they would be able to have a relationship now. He should but he didn't because just for one night, the last night really, he wanted his boyfriend with him, before he didn't have one.

His family would always be there to help him through it but Tyson wouldn't so that was why he pushed his family away and had Tyson stay.

Sam's eyelids started to droop and he let them, at least sleep, his dreams, could take him away from what his life was going to be like now.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the reviews from the last chapter.**


End file.
